


Heroes Never Die-Per

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Breastfeeding, Diaper TF, Diaper Transformation, Diapers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fetish, Gross, Inanimate TF, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Object TF, Scat, Smut, Soiling, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A series of filthy diaper fetish stories featuring the girls from Overwatch and centering around Mercy in particular.





	1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker was a sniper, and an extremely experienced one at that. She worked for the Talon terrorist organization, and was known for being cold and ruthless, stopping at nothing to kill any target she had been assigned. Despite her mind being free of any humanity that would get in the way of her kill, her body still had certain limitations. She needed to eat, and along with that came her need to, well, shit, to put it bluntly.

She obviously couldn’t stop for a bathroom break in the middle of an important mission, and her anatomy would make it difficult for her to do her business in jars or anything like that. So, the most obvious solution, in her mind, was to go into the battlefield wearing a diaper. It worked out surprisingly well. The need for bathroom breaks was eliminated, naturally, and with Widowmaker’s large ass, it was hard to even tell she was wearing it. And, although she would never admit it, the sensation of being softly padded in a puffy, warm, full diaper did wonders for her concentration.

And, her diaper served another purpose. Widowmaker’s pet peeve was enemies that could teleport, who would frequently discover the spot she was sniping from, teleport to her, and then take her out at close range, when she was most vulnerable. Reaper was one of the most frequent offenders, warping to her and then dismantling her in a matter of seconds with his shotguns.

This would not be the case this time. Widowmaker was scanning her surroundings, as usual, picking off her targets one by one. She saw Reaper spot her, and readying his teleport before she had time to line up her shot. Instead of simply waiting for Reaper to defeat her, she took action, shooting her hook towards him as soon as he appeared. Her hook wrapped itself around him, pinning his arms to his sides to prevent any kind of retaliation on his behalf. She had seen Roadhog do something similar, and decided to try it, despite not being nearly as physically strong as him. She delivered a firm kick to his chest, knocking him to the ground. Next, she turned away from him, with her plump, padded ass hovering above his face. Unfortunately for Reaper, her diaper was very, very full, a pointed bulge hovering only inches away from his face.

Then Widowmaker sat down, pressing her diaper against his mask with a loud *Sqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqrt*

The horrible smell immediately filled his nose. There weren’t many things that could discourage Reaper from his goal of killing, but Widowmaker’s stench may have been too much. He immediately activated his phasing ability, slipping out from underneath her rear. No doubt he was running back to regroup with his team, in pursuit of some fresh air and emotional support. It was unlikely he would be teleporting up to her position again any time soon.

Of course, Reaper was second in annoyance only to one. Tracer was the most frequent thorn in her ample behind, not only being able to teleport, but also possessing those damn lightning-fast pulse pistols, and the ability to rewind herself before she could even react. If she had the opportunity, the cute English girl would soon find herself underneath Widowmaker’s smelly, padded rump as well.

And of course, it wasn’t long before Tracer made her appearance as well. Perhaps Reaper failed to warn her of what awaited her, or perhaps he didn’t care. It would be like him to let one of his teammates suffer without a warning. She zipped towards Widowmaker with her usual speed, vanishing and reappearing in flashes of blue light. Even with her stunning stench, Widowmaker would have to time this perfectly to pull it off.

At the exact moment when Tracer warped closest to her, and pulled out her pulse pistols, preparing to fire, Widowmaker made her move. She wouldn’t bother using her hook on Tracer, she would just rewind herself out of her trap before she could do anything else. She needed to make her first move the one that would give Tracer a taste, or rather, a smell of what was in store for her if she ever decided to mess with Widowmaker again, excuse the pun.

She turned to face away from Widowmaker as she came towards her, and Tracer realized, too late, that Widowmaker was padded, and carrying quite the load as well. Before her body could react to anything her brain was telling her, she was already at the woman’s mercy, excuse the pun again.

The situation Tracer was in was less like being trapped in a spider’s web, and more like being crushed underneath a spider’s massive butt, if that but was squishy and reeked of shit.

"Vous feriez un coussin fantastique" she said, rubbing her ass cheeks against Tracer’s face, making sure she got every last bit of smell out of the experience. Widowmaker’s stink was stupefying, and Tracer was lost in a haze for a few moments as it assaulted her nose. Eventually, she was able to snap out of her stink-induced trance, calling upon her recall ability to teleport her back to a time when she wasn’t underneath Widowmaker’s rancid butt. She used up all three of her blink charges to put as much distance between herself and Widowmaker as possible. Despite the fact that she was no longer anywhere near her, the smell she had experienced still hung in her mind, and felt as though it was still burning her nostrils.

Later, when the match had ended, and Tracer was socializing with her teammates back at base, the thought of that smell still hadn’t left her mind. Sure, it was pretty weird that Widowmaker was wearing a diaper, but she had heard of male snipers keeping their pee in jars before, so she supposed it made sense. The thing that confused he was the fact that she enjoyed the smell. Despite how awful it was, it made her pussy ache with pleasure. The wet spot inside of her suit, right on her crotch was the final proof of this fact.

She craved to experience that stench again. Perhaps, if she were to encounter Widowmaker again, she could relieve her experience oncemore?

Sure enough, Widowmaker was present for the next match, once again sporting a tremendously full diaper as she squatted from her sniping position. It was the perfect distance for Tracer to dash right up to her, making her vulnerable to that delicious, stinky spiderbutt oncemore.

Which is exactly what she did, taking three blinks towards Widowmaker, ensuring she would make the exact same mistakes as last time that previously led to her stinky fate.

Widowmaker eyed Tracer curiously. Was she really going to repeat her previous failure? Had all of that time traveling screwed with her brain? No matter, if Tracer was so willing to repeat her last mistake, Widowmaker was going to indulge.

Tracer stopped as she neared Widowmaker, giving her a teasing smile. “Think you can sit on my face again?” she taunted. “Why are you wearing a diaper anyways? Are you some kind of big baby?” she stuck her tongue out.

"I don’t think I’m the childish one here" she retorted, the sniper showing a surprising amount of confidence for someone with a load of shit dangling between their legs.

Widowmaker strutted towards Tracer, knowing her onto her bottom with a heavy push. Without giving her a chance to get up, she plopped that smelly shit-sack on her again, making sure that the bulk of the mess was right above her cute little nose.

Tracer didn’t realize, at first, that she was greedily inhaling Widowmaker’s stench. It wasn’t even subtle, she could be heard sniffing deeply over the crinkling of her diaper and the cacophony of the battlefield.

"Are you…enjoying this?“ she said, raising a brow suspiciously.

"N-No!” she blurted out, immediately activating her recall, sending her tumbling back to her previous position, where she zipped away, trying to keep Widowmaker from seeing the intense blush on her cheeks.

Tracer promised herself she would never try something like that again. Getting that deep, deep whiff of Windowmaker’s mess was almost worth it, but she didn’t want to confront her after she almost figured out her secret. She would have to find some way to indulge this in secret that didn’t involve Widowmaker.

Widowmaker could no longer be the source of the smell she craved, and she wouldn’t dare ask any of her fellow heroes to pad themselves just for her. She could, well, she could try padding herself. Maybe her own mess would give her the same satisfaction.

Of course, she couldn’t just get a diaper on her own. There was one hero she knew who could get her one, though. Mercy had tons of medical supplies on her at all times, certainly she had a few diapers for emergency scenraios.

"Hey, uh, Mercy!“ Tracer said, approaching the blonde-haired healer after the battle. "Is it okay if I ask for some stuff? I have a, uh, medical emergency.

"Oh, what’s wrong?” she said in a sympathetic, almost motherly tone.

"Uh, I need some diapers!“ she said, before realizing she probably should’ve opened with her symptoms, instead of what she needed so she would sound less suspicious.

"And why is that?” Mercy replied.

"Uh, I’m on my period. Errr, anxiety. Errr, uh, temporary incontinence! Yeah, uh, my time powers make me loose control of my stomach sometimes" she put a hand on her belly and let out an unconvincing laugh.

"Tracer, I’m aware of your little…kink" she said.

Tracer stifled a gasp. “W-what are you talking about?”

"There’s no need to lie to me. I’m a medic, it’s my duty to monitor the battlefield. I saw how…enthusiastic you were to be under Widowmaker’s rear, particularly the second time. I’m not here to judge you. I’m under patient confidentiality, after all, so nobody else needs to know"

Tracer nodded, feeling a good bit reassured. If it was anyone other than Mercy, she would probably still be panicking, but on the battlefield, you learned to associate Mercy’s voice with relief.

"I’ll provide you the diaper you desire, on one condition" she said.

Tracer nodded, knowing that Mercy’s request was bound to be fairly reasonable.

Mercy sighed. “I have something of a similar fetish myself. If you’re going to indulge yours, I think it’s only fair that I get a chance to fulfill mine, as I am giving away valuable medical supplies for the sake of your arousal”

They both knew that the diapers she stocked had never, ever been used before, and probably never would be for any other reason besides this.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?“ Tracer asked. The idea of soiling herself was appealing enough, but getting Mercy involved would actually just improve the experience.

"Well, I was looking to do some mommy kink roleplay. Do you know what that is?”

Tracer shrugged. “It’s where I act like you’re my mum, right?”

Mercy nodded. “Essentially, yes, although I’d prefer mommy to ‘mum,’ or 'mummy’ if your accent gets in the way”

Tracer chuckled. Mercy always had a motherly aura about her, and exploring that in a more lewd capacity, well, it wouldn’t be entirely unwanted.

"Anything else?“ Tracer asked.

"Well, I had a whole, erm, scene in mind that I’d like to play out”

Tracer leaned forward, intrigued. “Well, don’t keep me waiting!” she replied.

Mercy took a deep breath. “I’d like to breastfeed you, and have you call me mommy. Then, when you’re nice and full of my milk, you’re free to, uh, relieve yourself”

"Sounds good to me" she said in a surprisingly casual way, trying to hide how arousing the scenario really was to her. The idea of it was just so deliciously taboo, she couldn’t resist.

"I’m glad" Mercy said, beginning to disrobe. “You should change into this” she added, tossing the diaper her way. It felt thick, bulky, and absorbent, crinkling at Tracer’s touch.

"Uh, do I need to take my clothes off?“ she said. Mercy shrugged. "It’s up to you, really. You’d look cute nude, but I also think you’d look adorable with your diaper bulging underneath your skintight outfit”

Tracer decided she would wear it underneath her clothes. The idea of her skintight pants packing her mess in tight seemed like it would be pretty satisfying to her. She didn’t hesitate to strip in front of Mercy, just as Mercy had no problem with changing in front of her.

Soon, they were both ready to fulfill their respective roles, with Mercy wearing only her black panties, with her large, perky breasts and cute rosy nipples exposed. Tracer’s decided she should leave her chest exposed. Her pale breasts were smaller than Mercy’s, but still very perky. Her nipples were a similar soft pink hue, and fully erect. Her bottoms were completely covered, however, with her diaper tightly sealed in her skintight yellow pants.

"Are you ready?“ Mercy asked.

"Uh, yes, uh, mummy” she said, trying to remind herself of Mercy’s new title. Mercy smiled. “Yes, I’m your mommy, now come, mommy wants to feed you”

Mercy took a seat, and Tracer laid underneath her, across her lap. She took one of her large, round breasts into her hand, pulling the nipple towards her mouth. She took the nipple between her soft lips, sucking gently. She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised when she felt the warm, sweet milk rushing into her mouth, but it did. She kept at it, though, Mercy’s sweet breast nectar only serving as further encouragement.

"Mmmm, mummy~“ she moaned, taking her mouth away for just a moment. Mercy bit her lip, trying to make how turned on she was not so immediately obvious. Tracer would continue sucking for several minutes, only taking her mouth away to lustily call Mercy her mummy before returning.

"I think that’s all I have in me” Mercy said. Tracer pulled her mouth away, not realizing in her trance-like state that she was extremely full. She was so full, in fact, that her stomach was bulging from the milk she had drank, now sporting a cute bulge that wobbled and sloshed whenever she moved. “Well yeah, mummy, I’d hope you didn’t have any more. Otherwise I might explode”

Mercy smiled. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

"Oh, right!“ Tracer said, as her stomach gurgled just at the perfect time. All of the milk she had consumed, and the food she had eaten earlier was finally ready to make its way out. "Alright, here we go…”

Tracer squeezed as hard as she could, her face scrunching up cutely.

*RRRRRRRRRRT*

With a mighty groan and a crinkle, Tracer released the mess she had been craving. Perhaps wearing her diaper underneath her bottoms wasn’t the best idea. As her diaper filled up, sagging, drooping, and swelling to contain her mess, the pants began to creak, and stretch. Before long, they simply couldn’t handle the size of her inhumanly large mess, and tore with a sudden and sharp ripping sound. Mercy tried her best not to laugh.

Tracer wasn’t bothered that her favorite pair of pants was ruined, though. That heavenly diaper stench hit her nose, and she was just as euphoric as she had been under Widowmaker’s butt. Sure, their smells weren’t exactly the same. Tracer’s diet of greasy English food gave it a different scent than whatever Widowmaker ate, in addition to all of the breast milk sloshing around in her tummy. But it was still foul, rancid diaper stink, and that was enough to give Tracer her thrill.

She discovered that it wasn’t just the smell of a nasty, loaded diaper that turned her on. The feeling of wearing one gave her a rush too, all that warm, slimy shit packed right up against her perfect ass. By time she had finished filling it, her diaper had bloated to ridiculous proportions, jutting out several feet from her rear.

It was all too much for her now, the greasy stink of her filth, her tight, churning belly filled with breastmilk, the feel of her mucky diaper. Her mouth hung open, and her tongue with it, a long strand of drool dribbling onto the floor. Tracer experienced a breathtaking orgasm, without so much as touching herself one bit, the front of her diaper flooding with her sexual juices.

Mercy had been watching the whole time. She, unlike Tracer, did not have the privilege of a hands-free orgasm, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to cum herself. The appeal of Tracer’s diaper stink seemed to be infectious, and the moment she took a whiff of it her hand descended down her panties. She furiously, skillfully fingered herself, reaching her climax soon after Tracer’s.

"Ah, well" Mercy said, taking a deep breath and regaining her composure. “It looks like someone needs a changing. And who better to do it than your mommy~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains diaper transformation, heavy diaper usage, mommy kink stuff, and NSFW content.

It had been two whole weeks since Mercy’s incredibly naughty encounter with Tracer. Mercy always had a variety of fetishes, but her experience with Tracer had triggered something particularly intense inside of her, causing her to crave something similar, or even more lewd, than it once again. She considered asking Tracer to indulge her one more time, but she had a better idea in mind. Sure, this idea required her to violate all of her moral principles as a doctor, but she was simply too horny to care. She managed to create a device, after all of her work, that could transform an organic being into an inanimate object of her choosing, while still retaining their senses, consciousness, personality, and even ability to communicate. She had stolen quite a bit of Symmetra and Winston’s research to make it, sure, but if they protested, she could turn them into a laser pointer and a banana, respectively.

The first stage of her plan involved getting Widowmaker and Tracer together. Tracer would be easy enough, she’d just have to invite her with the promise of playing the role of her mommy again. Widowmaker would be more difficult, and she’d probably have to physically drag her to where she wanted to go. She knew just the person to do it too, an ally of hers by the name of Roadhog. He was a massive, hulking man in a gas mask, who carried around a hook that he would often use to snag enemy snipers from their place of hiding. He could easily bring Widowmaker to her, all she needed was a way to convince him. The promise of sex, perhaps, or access to some sort of medical technology she had developed?

One modetarely good grilled-cheese later, Roadhog was ready to do anything she wanted of him. He rushed out into the battlefield, looked for the signature glint of Widowmaker’s sniper scope, and then hurled his chain at her, tearing her away from her position and binding her up. He slung Widowmaker over his shoulder as she flopped through the ground in her cocoon of chains, and carried her towards Mercy’s location. “Sorry, it’s nothing personal” he snarled from underneath his gas mask. “She made me a cheese sandwich”

The door slid open, as Roadhog entered, with Widowmaker in tow. He dropped her onto the floor, still bound up in his chains. “Thank you for the sandwich” he said as he exited.

“Well, that’s that phase of the plan done” she said. Given Roadhog’s chaotic nature, she was amazed that everything went so smoothly. Widowmaker was struggling and protesting against her bondage, of course, but she was unable to break the chains.

“Relax, struggling isn’t going to get you anywhere” she said, dismissing Roadhog with a wave of her hand. 

Tracer arrived soon after, with a diaper bulging noticeably underneath her tight pants. “Hey mum, you wanted me?” she asked, with her chipper smile and eager tone of voice that Mercy always found so charming. Tracer glanced at the bound Widowmaker, but didn’t pay her much mind. They were enemies, after all, so seeing Widowmaker captured by Roadhog was actually a good thing, if nothing else! Maybe she could convert her to be an ally of Overwatch, and maybe even give her the same diaper obsession that had consumed Tracer herself.

No such luck, unfortunately. Mercy fiddled with the device she had created, waiting for just the right moment to activate it. It was a small, white cylinder, with a single button on the top. Her finger ran over the button several times, feeling it click underneath her touch, but not pushing it completely, not yet.

A bit of sweat fell from her brow, and onto the floor. “Whatcha got there, mum?” Tracer said, craning her head to see what Mercy was holding. Mercy sighed, pressing her thumb against the button. The cylinder began to vibrate gently in her hand, sending out twin arcs of light, one hitting Tracer and the other Widowmaker.

Both were struck with the bolts of energy, causing their bodies to morph into twin balls of light. Mercy shielded her eyes from the radiance, until it finally cleared. Her eyes still stung slightly from the blast, but she could see clearly the result of her science. Widowmaker and Tracer were no more, at least, not in the forms they used to be. They were each transformed into diapers, with the designs on them being the only indicator of their prior identities. Widowmaker’s was purple, with numerous red dots, and Tracer’s was orange, with a design not unlike her chronal accelerator on the back. They were both fairly thick, perhaps because both girls were already wearing diapers of their own at the time of their transformation.

Widowmaker and Tracer were still able to think and communicate, even in their unusual state. “Oi, what the hell did you do to me?” Tracer said, only now comprehending what had happened. “I cannot believe it” Widowmaker, or rather, Widow-Diaper said. “The doctor is even more of a pervert than you”

Both of the transformed diapers began to bicker, as Mercy went off to do some more experimentation.

Of course, it would be a shame to create such lovely girl-diapers and not put them to use! Mercy wasn’t going to wear them herself! She was the mommy, of course, she needed some other lovely ladies to wear them for her, so she could care for them. She called Mei and D.VA over next, the Overwatch unit’s two Asian cuties that Mercy was always particularly fond of. She made her usual pretense up, about it being a necessary medical check-up, of course, before she got to work on a second device.

This device would mind-control anyone it was used on, bending them to Mercy’s will. It was pure luck that Tracer happened to share her diaper fetish, she simply couldn’t count on Mei and D.VA being the same. Besides, even if they did enjoy diapers as much as her, the sound of Widowmaker and Tracer speaking in their inanimate forms would probably turn them off.

“What is your plan? Are you going to shit into us, you vile woman?” Widowmaker asked. “Of course not, I’m going to get someone else to do it for me. I think they should be arriving right now, in fact!”

D.VA and Mei arrived right on time. D.VA was cute and young, wearing her usual skintight outfit. Her hair was long and brown, and she pushed a pink bubble-gum bubble between her soft lips.

Mei’s attire was similarly unchanging, wearing her heavy coat that made her look chubbier than she was, and she was fairly chubby underneath it all. She wore glasses over her round, perpetually adorable face. Before they could get a look at those two diapers that would’ve looked strikingly familiar, she had already activated her second device. This one took the form of a flat disc, that sent out waves of energy when turned on. These waves immediately took over the two girl’s brains, corrupting them and bending them to Mercy’s desires.

“How do you feel?” she asked, addressing D.VA first.

“I feel good, m-mommy” she said. Her expression was blank and emotionless, a clear indicator that he mind had been tampered with.

“And you?” she said, turning to Mei. “I’m doing great, mommy” she said, smiling cheerfully.

“Excellent” Mercy said. “But something’s missing, isn’t it? You girls should be in diapers, of course!”

“You’re right, mommy!” Mei said, immediately picking up the first diaper she saw, the one that was once Tracer.

D.VA went for a diaper as well, picking up the Widowmaker-patterned one. “Is this better, mommy?” D.VA said in a perfectly obedient tone.

Tracer whined in protest, as Mei began to pick her up. Her pleas were completely lost on her, as Mercy’s device drowned out the sounds of their former friends protesting. They would have no way of knowing that the diapers they were about to load were sentient, and even if they did, they were still completely subject to Mercy’s will.

Mei put her diaper on first. The diaper turned out to be extremely elastic, which was good, considering how plump and round Mei’s ass was, and how much more it would need to stretch to accommodate her mess.

D.VA was next, slipping her diaper underneath her skintight suit. The diaper was puffy enough to bulge out from under her suit, making it obvious for all to see that a diaper was beneath.

“Like how I look, mommy?” she said, turning around to show off her juicy, diapered rear.

“Oh, mommy loves it, mommy loves both of you” she said, licking her lips. “But there’s something mommy wants you to do that’ll make your diapers look so much better. Mommy wants you to fill them up for her, push out all your nasty shit into your padding”

“Wait, what?” Tracer said in shock, but her cry was quickly drowned out by the sound of Mei grunting and squeezing. Mei spread her legs apart, to allow for the coming mess to bulge between them, and her face turned a cute shade of red as she began to determinedly squeeze. “Come on, let it all out” she said to herself, as a small bulge began to form in the seat of her diaper, and she could feel the slightest hint of a turd pressing its way out from her asshole.

“Mmm, there!” Mei said, filled with newfound confidence and began to push even harder! Tracer was mortified, as she could feel the tip of Mei’s log pressed right up against her face, or at least, whatever a diaper’s equivalent of a face was.

D.VA, not to be outdone, was crimson-faced with her effort to shit herself too. “Ugh, disgusting” was all Widowmaker could say. D.VA’s mess was much less solid than Mei’s seemed to be, and came out all at once as a big, nasty pile of diaper sludge instead of hard turds. Widowmaker gagged as D.VA’s mess slopped into her, her diaper bulging impressively, with a big soggy lump swelling the most notably towards the back. A foul smell filled the air. Apparently, D.VA’s diet of doritos and mountain dew lead to some pretty nasty shits!

“Think you can beat that?” D.VA said, turning around and wiggling her mushy butt towards Mei, with Widowmaker groaning and almost gagging within.

“Nnnnnng” was all she could say, as she continued trying to work out that mighty turd. “Almost…there” she grunted. The turd had only moved a few inches from when she started, and her asshole still refused to pinch the solid mass off. It certainly didn’t feel bad coming out, though! Having her anus stretched like that was incredibly stimulating, and the fact that she knew she was pleasing her mommy so much only made it moreso!

Eventually, the turd finally slithered its way out. It coiled up in a neat pile in the back of her diaper, making a satisfying hard sag as opposed to D.VA’s squishy, wet diarrhea bulge. The feeling of Mei’s heavy turds piled on her made Tracer feel like someone was sitting on her chest, if that someone also happened to smell like shit.

“Do you like my diaper bulge better, mommy?” Mei said, turning around, and lifting up the back of her heavy snowcoat to give Mercy a better look.

“Oh, they’re both delicious, there’s no need to compete” Mercy said. She was practically high on the other girl’s diaper fumes, in a state of pure bliss. She was the best diaper-mommy, with the best stink-producing daughters in all the world, that was true. But she wondered if she could be a stinky girl herself! 

“I’m sorry, girls, but I’m simply too curious not to” she picked up both of the devices she previously held, one in each hand. She released her control over Mei and D.VA, giving them just a moment to comprehend and be repulsed by the lump of shit sagging between each of their thighs, before she activated the other device. They themselves were turned into a pair of diapers, Mei being white and especially thick, appropriately, and D.VA being purple and rubbery, with a bunny design on the crotch. Due to both girls being diapered already, the diapers they were wearing were already within them. In other words, the Widowmaker diaper was inside the D.VA diaper, and the Tracer diaper was within the Mei. Widowmaker and Tracer’s padded forms were still filled with the fresh mess that was within them before, as the girls wearing them being transformed wasn’t going to give them any respite.

“Now, one last thing” Mercy turned the mind-control device on herself. She was now as obsessed with padding as ever, but now wanted to wear them, instead of being the mommy to someone else. She gazed at the pair of double-stuffed diapers on the floor, overtaken with lust. She picked up the Mei and Tracer combination first, as she wanted the feel of Mei’s nice firm mess more than she did D.VA’s looser, watery one. She patted her diapered crotch with a huge, almost dumb smile on her face, made even dumber by the line of drool that ran from her plump lips and onto the floor of the lab. The diaper that Mei had become was unbelievably puffy, spreading her legs apart slightly, in addition to the thick mess within.

Next, she picked up the D.VA-Widowmaker pair. Unfortunately for Mei, as she retained her senses as a diaper, she could feel D.VA’s mushy mess pressed against every inch of her outside body, once Mercy put the other diapers on herself. She was now quadruple diapered, with her legs spread so far apart it looked as though time had frozen while she was attempting to do a split.

Her arousal was unbelievable, with those thick variety of diapers around her crotch, to the smell of D.VA and Mei’s messes combined filling up her nose, to the chorus of screams and protests of the sentient diaper girls who desperately didn’t want to smell their own stink anymore.

Unfortunately, stimulating herself would be difficult. Her diaper was so thick, especially around the crotch, that attempting to masturbate would be like rubbing herself off through a plank of wood.

Of course, she had a solution. In addition to the high-tech devices she kept in her lab, she had one more simple one, but one that was no less useful in giving her sexual thrills. She reached through her drawers, her altered mind still having enough intelligence left to vaguely remember where she had put it. She finally found it, a small, white, egg-shaped vibrator. She turned it on immediately, and dropped it right down the front of her diaper, landing perfectly on her moist, quivering pussy that was just aching for relief.

The vibrator was set at a ridiculously high speed, and with her pussy already tingling from indulging her kinks alone, it didn’t take much time before she gushed right into the front of her diaper, soaking up her pussy juices as they mixed in with the filth inside. Mercy lost complete control of her body as she orgasmed, including her bowels. She finally messed herself at the exact moment of completion. Mercy’s mess came out in the form of thick, slimy turds, that glided effortlessly from between her round buttcheeks. The diaper gained one last small, lumpy bulge, barely noticeable with all those layers of padding and shit that were already a part of it.

Before she collapsed in orgasmic bliss, Mercy activated her devices one final time, sending out a signal to Zarya’s brain to come to the lab, and transforming herself into a heavenly soft white diaper, with a wing design on the back.


End file.
